


Cheesy

by Inell



Series: Werewolf Married [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bubble Bath, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Road Trips, Romance, Soulmates, Talking, Werewolf Mates, communication is important, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are glad for the opportunity to get time for themselves and enjoy their weekend getaway to the coast. They do touristy stuff, talk a lot, and finally try out that bath tub in their suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! I had a busy day, and I couldn't get started on this until late afternoon. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who continues to leave comments & kudos! You have no idea how much I appreciate the continued support for this series and enjoy knowing there are people out there who enjoy reading it. <3

There had been no sexy bubble bath last night because the plug had been missing from the tub. There had been champagne, though, so Stiles and Derek made the best of the situation by drinking the whole bottle and talking, then jerking each other off before going to sleep. Of course, as soon as he got up this morning, Stiles had gone to the owner and requested a plug for the bath tub because he has plans for tonight. Plans involving Derek, bubble bath, and maybe some of that payback he keeps promising but gets distracted before giving.

When they get back from their day of touristing, the missing plug should be in the bath tub ready to go. At least, that’s what the owner assures him before commenting about what a lovely couple he and his husband make. Stiles doesn’t correct her because, well, it’s not technically a lie if the true mate thing is taken into consideration. Besides, he doesn’t necessarily _hate_ hearing Derek referred to as his husband. Surprising but true. Something to analyze on a different day so he doesn’t get distracted during their weekend getaway.

They’re in Lola driving up Hwy 101 to the first Must See destination on Stiles’ Epic Oregon Coast Getaway Adventure for Derek and Stiles. It’s still early, fortunately, so there isn’t a ton of traffic. His goal is for them to reach Ecola State Park by half past nine so they have the rest of the day to then drive back to Newport and hit other Must See Destinations on his list. Derek is indulging him and actually letting their itinerary be a surprise. Poor trusting Derek. He should probably know better, but it has only been a few weeks.

He’ll learn.

“Why, exactly, did we just drive three hours to reach this place?” Derek asks as they get out of the car.

Stiles is taking pictures with his phone because he stupidly left his camera at home. Turning towards Derek, he gets a great photo of Derek with an affectionate smile on his lips and a happy expression on his gorgeous face. “Seriously, babe?”

“What?” Derek looks around and shrugs. “It’s the ocean. We’ve just spent three hours driving alongside it. I mean, sure, it’s a pretty view, but I don’t get it.”

“I am very disappointed in you,” Stiles says solemnly. He points out at the water. “Goonies never say die, Derek! If you look long enough, I bet you’ll even see the ghost of One-Eyed Willy’s ship.”

“If you keep that up, I’m gonna hit you so hard that when you wake up, your clothes are gonna be out of style,” Derek warns, lips twitching slightly.

“You _would_ quote Brand.” Stiles snorts. “Hey, Derek. Come here and make me feel like a woman.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “And trust you to quote Mouth.”

“Hey, Mouth got a girl. He had smooth moves! Even if Data was totally where it’s at,” Stiles says. “Cute and smart? Count me in.”

“So this is your primary must see place to visit that meant we couldn’t just laze around the B&B having sex all day?” Derek arches a brow. “Do I even want to know what else is on your list?”

“Eh, we could have been having sex all day, but we’re not teenagers, so it would have been more like having sex every couple of hours and lots of naps or vegging in front of the television instead. Sightseeing is fun!” Stiles grins as he bumps his hip against Derek’s. “This is our first vacation together, so we should enjoy it. Also, you totally should have just looked at the list when I offered. But noooo. Remember? You said you love surprises and you know I’ll have good stuff that you’ll enjoy, too. Next time, you’ll know better.”

“Taking advantage of the fact that I like surprises isn’t very nice,” Derek points out, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. He takes a few pictures of the coast, but Stiles notices he’s pointing it at him quite a bit, too. He makes silly faces whenever he notices.

“I never said I was nice, did i?” Stiles bats his eyelashes. “Anyway, let’s go. I have more plans and the day is yoooung.”

“We could have been fucking in that comfy queen but instead we’re driving all day. I just don’t understand you.” Derek is grinning, though, so Stiles knows sightseeing is the best choice regardless of what Derek mutters.

They start the drive back down to Newport, and Stiles makes him stop a few times so he can take photos of the ocean or coast. It really is beautiful, and the fact that it’s late September seems to mean a lack of tourists, so a big yay for that. The radio is playing low, providing a nice soundtrack for the day, and they just talk all the time without ever really having any awkwardness. When there are silences, it’s peaceful and not weird. Stiles has never been around anyone that he clicks with as much as he does Derek, outside of Scott and Allison who he clicks with in different non-sexy ways.

When they reach Tillamook, he grins and starts giving directions. They pull up to the parking lot of the Tillamook Cheese Factory, and Derek arches a brow. “Cheese?”

“Yep!” Stiles nods. “Because we’re cheesy. You know? Sappy? Romantic? Falling in love?” He waits and Derek just stares at him. “Fine. They also make damn good cheese, and look at that! It’s almost lunch time. You’d have thought I planned it that way.”

“Cheese.” Derek shakes his head but he gets out of the car and follows Stiles inside.

They take a self-guided tour of the factory, which is actually really interesting, and Stiles wonders what Derek would think about buying goats so they can make their own goat cheese. When they’re older, not now. Maybe like retirement cheese making plans. After the tour ends, they go to the eating area. There’s an ice cream counter, and Stiles gives Derek a look because they’re totally eating ice cream first. There are about a zillion different flavors, and they all sound interesting. Well, not all of them, but most of them.

“I’ll take a dip of Oregon Strawberry and a dip of Chocolaty Chip Cookie Dough,” Derek decides, ordering it on a cone.

“I’m going to try that Tillamook Ice Cream Adventure,” Stiles says, grinning unashamedly when the ice cream scoopers starting singing to him. The bowl is large, and he can’t believe they actually do a mountain of ice cream. He laughs when they even put a flag on the top.

“There’s no way you’re going to eat all that,” Derek says, shaking his head as he takes his waffle cone and licks at the strawberry ice cream on top.

“Nope, but you’re going to help me finish it. I know your wolfy metabolism will let you.” Stiles digs into the ice cream mountain, trying to get a spoonful of each of the twenty-nine flavors. After he tries them all, he focuses on the ones he enjoyed most. The chocolate peanut butter scoop is quickly eaten, followed by what he thinks must be caramel toffee crunch and a scoop with a delicious chocolate flavor. Derek has finished his cone, and Stiles notions towards his bowl. “Get you a spoon, babe.”

“Only if you stop fellating your spoon,” he mutters, the top of his ears red. Stiles just grins and deliberately licks his spoon in a suggestive manner. Of course, he gets to suffer when Derek gets his own spoon and sucks it into his mouth, cheeks hallowing as he gives Stiles a seductive look.

“Ass.” He kicks Derek’s leg under the table before focusing on eating more ice cream. They don’t actually finish all of it, there are some flavors that just aren’t that appealing to either of them, but they do it justice. “I still want to try one of the grilled cheeses.”

“How could you even be hungry and not in an ice cream induced coma?” Derek just stares at him. “You’ll have to eat nothing but health food for a week to make up for all that.”

“What? You won’t love me anymore if I get chubby?” Stiles pouts. “Besides, I plan to work off a lot of calories tonight when we get back to our honeymoon suite.”

“I don’t care if you’re fat, skinny, or in between. Your health is the only thing that worries me.” Derek kicks him back. “But, fine, grilled cheese next. If you have to be rolled out to the car, don’t blame me.”

“You spoil me, Der.” Stiles grins. He orders a Beef and Bacon grilled cheese, while Derek goes for a Hawaiian, which eew. Pineapple on a grilled cheese? That’s pretty gross. Stiles also gets an order of waffle fry nachos because how can he resist that? When they have their food, he looks at it and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “Wow. That’s a lot of food.”

“It’d serve you right if I refused to let you leave the table until you finished your plate,” Derek teases. He takes a bite of his sandwich. “This is pretty good. I wasn’t sure about pineapples.”

“I’m not your kid, and you aren’t my daddy, so I’d like to see you try to force me to finish my plate,” Stiles says, giving him a slightly warning look because he might be teasing but yeah. Then he winks. “Of course, I’ll be happy to call you Daddy sometimes.”

“No. That’s just…no.” Derek grimaces. “I just realized that’s definitely not on my interested to explore list, after all.”

“Well, you can always call me Daddy then.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows before taking a big bite of his sandwich. It’s delicious with the roast beef, bacon, and cheese all merging together in one yummy bite. “But it’s not a particular interest of mine, either. You know, we probably should actually make a list sometime. Just so we’re aware of stuff we might enjoy or definitely don’t want. So far, we haven’t really come across anything, but that’ll change once we have more sex.”

“Maybe we should have this conversation when we get back in the car,” Derek suggests. “There are little kids around, and I’d rather not have a pissed off parent get in my face because their precious darling hears something naughty.”

“Okay. We’ll mark sexual kink negotiation lists as a ‘to do later’ then.” Stiles knows some things to avoid, obviously, like the name calling and any pain type stuff. Derek’s not into it, and, fortunately, Stiles isn’t either. He eats about half of the nacho fries, and most of his sandwich, but it’s difficult. He’s beyond stuffed, to a point of almost uncomfortable, and he feels like taking a nap now. “I want to hit the gift shop before we roll me out to the car.”

“Of course you do.” Derek follows him to the gift shop, and he insists on paying for the huge amount of crap that Stiles ends up buying. There are cheesy t-shirts (ha! Cheesy) for the pack, including Derek’s sisters and his three pups, plus coffee mugs for the parental pack members, a cutting board for Derek just because, a stuffed cow for Tori along with a little kid’s cheesy shirt, and a baby onesie that says ‘baby loaf’ on it that he can’t resist buying for Peanut. Derek adds his own purchases of food items that make the total high enough that Stiles is really glad he didn’t fight about paying.

“Next up is near here,” Stiles says, checking his notes on his phone. He’s going to need to charge soon, he realizes. “I think you’ll enjoy this one.”

“The cheese wasn’t that bad, except watching you eat like you’re a garbage disposal. I don’t know how you do it and stay so lithe and lean.” Derek looks him over.

“Awww. You think I’m hot.” Stiles leans over and kisses him. “I’m not all built like a certain alpha we both know, but I’ve got an active metabolism, so I can eat as much as a werewolf and not really gain much weight. Now that you’re making my run with you several mornings of the week and eat healthy shit all the time, I’ll probably not even get the squishy belly I sometimes seem to develop during this time of year.”

“I don’t care if you get squishy. Just more to love, right?” Derek smiles slightly before he pulls out of the parking lot. “Now, give me directions. We spent longer there than I expected.”

“I know! I hope it doesn’t affect our itinerary too much.” Stiles gives him directions until they arrive at the Pioneer Museum. “History geek stuff! For you, babe.”

“You don’t mind?” Derek grins before kissing him. “You’re right. I do like this choice. Let’s go.”

Stiles likes museums, and this one isn’t too huge or anything. They wander around looking at the exhibits, and Derek explains some of the history to him that isn’t written on the signs beside them. Derek’s obviously passionate about history, and it comes out as he talks, becoming more animated and using his hands. He’s breathtaking, and he’s all Stiles’. Hard to believe sometimes, but he’s trying to get used to the idea that it’s true. Derek isn’t going anywhere, has made it clear he’s all in just like Stiles, and it isn’t really that scary at all now that it’s happening. Slightly scary, but not too bad.

They spend longer in the museum than he expects, so he marks through a couple of different random things on his list when they get back to the car. “Alright. We’re going to drive straight down to Lincoln City now. And, uh, speed? Cause the next place we’re going closes at five.”

“If I get a ticket, you’re paying the consequences.” Derek gives him a look that indicates the consequences might not be that bad at all. However, he’d rather avoid a ticket, so hopefully whatever sexy consequences Derek’s thinking about can wait for something else.

“How about I pay the consequences sometime if you _don’t_ get a ticket?” Stiles grins. “Depending on what you’ve got in mind.”

“A spanking,” Derek decides, face flushing slightly. “You keep teasing me with that image, so I figure I’ll give you one. Bare assed, just my hand slapping that cute butt of yours, turning your cheeks pink.”

“Your cheeks are turning pink,” Stiles tells him, shifting slightly in the seat. “I’d be down for a spanking. Add that to the ‘can try’ column. Hands only. Maybe a belt? None of the whips and crops or anything hardcore like that, though.”

“I’d let you spank me.” Derek looks at him before focusing back on the road. “I trust you, and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Never. Not intentionally, at least.” Stiles reaches over to squeeze Derek’s thigh. “I trust you, too, you know?”

Derek smiles. “Thanks, for telling me. I mean, I suspected, but trust is important to you. I wouldn’t hurt you intentionally, either. I might lash out or say something I don’t mean if we’re fighting, though, and that can hurt.”

“Yeah, words can definitely hurt. They can be aimed better than a fist, too.” Stiles shrugs. “I use words as a defense mechanism sometimes, so I might say something like that, too. You’ve just got to call me on my bullshit, if I do.”

“I can do that.” Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ and squeezes. “Don’t forget to charge your phone. You were muttering about being low back at the museum.”

“Oh! Right.” Stiles plugs in the charger. “I want to have enough battery to take more pictures. These are so going on Facebook so I can show everyone how hot my boo is.”

“No.”

“My bae?”

“No.”

“My snookums?”

“Stiles…”

“My boyfriend.”

“Alright.”

“That’s so boring, Der. Boo is like trendy and shit.”

“It was trendy when you were in high school. Not so much now.”

“Whatever. Quit trying to harsh my flow.”

“Now you’re just being deliberately obtuse.”

“Don’t start with the big words.”

“If they keep you from using old slang, I think I’ll have to bring out the big vocabulary.”

“Well, two can play that game, Mr. Hale.”

“Stiles, don’t.”

“But Mr. Hale, it’s only fair. If you can use big words, I can use small ones. Like fuck me over your desk, Mr. Hale. I’ve been a bad boy.”

“I hate you.”

“Nope, you love me.”

“I am never going to be able to hear my students call me Mr. Hale again without your little role play kink coming to mind.”

“You could always even the playing field and play Bad Cop and Innocent Defendant with me. Unless you’d rather it be Bad Inmate and Innocent Cop. I can switch that one, babe.”

“Keep trying, Stiles. One day I might agree.”

“So, getting back to the original topic of discussion. Spanking. That’s a go for both of us then. Nothing hardcore. What about blindfolds?”

“Maybe. I love when you talk to me during sex, so if I could only hear your voice…that might be a yes, instead? But with the option of stopping if it’s uncomfortable.”

“Obviously. There’s always the option of stopping, whether it’s just kissing or grinding or something a little kinkier. I’d trust you for a blindfold, but I prefer to see what’s going on so that’s a maybe in my column.”

“What about being tied up? Rope? Silk? Handcuffs?”

“No. I can’t handle not being able to move, not being able to get free if I need to.” Stiles looks at him. “There was this whole kidnapping thing with Allison’s grandfather and some revenge scheme because his crazy ass daughter got herself killed by setting that fire. He kidnapped me, tied me up, used electricity to torture me a bit, beat me up, got a little handsy for my taste before I managed to get free when Chris caught him.”

“Is he dead now?” Derek asks quietly, eyes flashing red.

“Yep. Victoria shot him in the gut, planned to let him bleed out because he tried turning Allison against them, and then Chris ended up shooting him in the head.” Stiles shrugs. “I wasn’t there for that, thank God, but Chris told me about, so I’d feel safe or whatever. Anyway, no tying up, no electric anything, no breath play.”

“I’m glad they killed him so I don’t have to,” Derek says. “No electric or breath stuff for me. Not really my interest. I might like you tying me up, silk probably, something I can easily break out of if I wanted. I think I’d enjoy testing myself, seeing if I can take whatever you give me without actually breaking free. Just giving you control like that.”

“That sounds so hot,” Stiles whispers, leaning over to kiss Derek’s jaw. “That’s definitely going on the ‘must try’ list. And you can do me that way, too, only I’d hold on to the headboard, cause I’d rather do that than try being tied up.”

“I could work with that.” Derek’s voice is low and slightly husky, definitely turned on. “I’m not into fluid stuff or like adult babies? I mean, to each their own, but I guess I’m pretty vanilla compared to a lot of men.”

“No worries there. Those aren’t my kinks, either.” Stiles moves his fingers into Derek’s hair as he drives. “I like watching you, and I like you watching me. I don’t particularly care if someone else watched us or like we watched someone fucking, but it’s not a particularly high ‘want to try’ type of thing. The whole thrill of maybe getting caught, though? That’s a definite kink.”

“I don’t care if someone watches, obviously, since Erica watched us together that first night at the ball, but I wouldn’t want to set anything up specifically, you know? And I’d rather watch you or porn with you than watch someone else fucking. It’s not a definite no, but I wouldn’t rate it that high.”

“We know that I’m down for role play scenarios because it’s hot, and I think you’re open to considering some, so long as they don’t involve my uniform for some ridiculous reason.”

“Because you wear it all the time, and two of your pack members _plus_ your father wear the same kind, and I’d rather not get hard every time I see it because of some sex scene you wanted us to role play.”

“You’re adorable, and I will eventually wear you down one of these days.” Stiles grins. He doesn’t mention anything about role playing forced sex because he knows what happened to Derek, and he’s not even suggesting anything that might trigger him. “What about videotaping? Oh or like dick pics? Sexy photos?”

“I don’t think I’d find myself hot on tape. I mean, o-faces? Not the most attractive things usually, plus there’s all the sweat and hair sticking and yeah. I don’t know about that,” Derek says. “I’d avoid photos, too, because they can get misplaced, and I’d rather no one else see your cock.”

“That marks off the ever popular threesome, orgy, and swinging kinks from the list.” Stiles grins. “I wouldn’t want to share anyway. Remember that if I ever decide to use a toy on your tight ass and whisper dirty thoughts about someone else with us, it’s not something I actually want. Okay? But it’s hot to make you whimper and whine while I talk dirty in your ear.”

“Noted.” Derek licks his lips. “You know, this really isn’t the best discussion to be having on a drive down the coast. We still have more places to go, and I’m already half-hard just from imagining some of these things with you.”

“Let’s see if we can get you fully hard.” Stiles leers playfully. “No feet or armpit licking. I mean, I like all of you, but I’m not going to kiss or lick certain parts.”

“You don’t care if your tongue is in my ass but you won’t suck my toes?” Derek snorts. “Don’t worry. My feet are ticklish, and my toes don’t need to be sucked. Speaking of, I would like to have your tongue in my ass at some point because you keep telling me you’re going to but you haven’t yet.”

“Tonight,” Stiles promises. “I have plans for you tonight, Derek.” He smiles as he moves his hand out of Derek’s hair. “I’m not into needles or pain. I like it rough, when you’re losing control, but not like deliberate pain. My nipples are sensitive, but no clips or clamps, and leave my balls alone unless you’re going to suck them, lick them, or knead them. I wouldn’t mind trying double penetration sometime, in the far distant future when I’m used to being fucked enough that it wouldn’t be horrible, but like you and a toy is cool cause of the no sharing thing.”

“Jesus.” Derek looks at him. “Far distant future, got it. Me too. You and something else. It can go on the ‘far distant future’ list. No fisting, none of that anal gaping stuff. I can’t even watch it in porn. I don’t want to do it or have it done to me.”

“My preferences for butt stuff are pretty vanilla. Your dick, your fingers, your tongue, or a toy. That’s it. No food, no monster dildos, like huge ones or those kinky kind shaped like animal stuff. No animal stuff unless it’s you giving in to your animal side.” Stiles looks at him thoughtfully. “Not ruling out partially wolfy you, but the furry wolfy you will have to be content with licking himself.”

Derek actually swerves the car and glares at him when he grins. “When I’m fully transformed, I don’t sit around licking myself. I also don’t think about fucking a human, not even my mate.”

“Hey, I’m just putting it out there.” Stiles laughs. “I forgot one. You could use my police baton on my ass because it’s got a nice shape, and I saw a porn with one once and, yeah. It made me curious so I tried and, uh, yep. It’s pretty hot.”

“You didn’t seriously try, did you? Your own baton?”

“Of course. It’s just sex. I mean, there’s a lot of shit I don’t really have an interest in trying, but there’s also a lot of stuff that I am curious about. Maybe not to try myself, but it doesn’t mean I haven’t researched it or found porn with it. Anyway, it was a hot video, three guys on one, and I was turned on, really turned on, and it was right there with my uniform. So I tried it out. It’s very stiff, not pliable at all, but it went in nice and deep.”

“Stiles, you need to stop or we’re going back to the room, and I’ll show you nice and deep.” Derek has to adjust himself, and it’s obvious he’s hard.

“No, we won’t. You’re going to keep going where I want, and you’re going to think about tonight when we get back. About the bubble bath I have planned, and how I’m going to have you spread out on the bed with that tight ass in the air. About me licking you, eating out your ass until you’re fucking into the mattress for any kind of friction you can get, and then I’ll make you beg.”

Derek clears his throat and squeezes his dick through his jeans. He looks right at Stiles and holds his gaze for a moment. “Then you can fuck me. I’m ready, Stiles. I want you inside me tonight.”

“Really?” Stiles stops teasing and looks at him with wide eyes. They haven’t done that yet, and he definitely hasn’t pushed because he knows Derek hasn’t let anyone have his ass since he hit rock bottom all those years ago in New York. For him to want Stiles to fuck him…it’s a big deal. Like a really big deal, and Stiles totally knows it.

“Yes.” Derek reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Not because I’m turned on right now or because you told me last night that you’re committed to us. It’s because I want you to wreck me and put me back together.”

“Maybe we could skip the next couple of places,” Stiles says, looking at his phone and checking to see where they are now. “No, you know what, let’s finish our day then we can go back to the room. I’ll take such good care of you, babe.”

“I know.” Derek smiles as he looks back at the road. “Where am I supposed to go? We’re approaching Lincoln City, and it’s only four, so I made good time.”

“You did great.” Stiles gives him directions, and they’re soon pulling up to The Alder House. “I actually wanted to stop here to look for something for my step-mom’s birthday. It’s in October, and she likes pretty stuff.”

“I like glassblowing. I might look for something to get Mom for Christmas.” Derek follows him around to where an older guy in tie dye is giving a demonstration to a small group. They join the small group on the benches, watching the guy do some great work. It’s fascinating to Stiles, and he almost wishes they had more time so he could learn everything there is to know about it. As it is, the place is closing soon, so they head to the gallery to see what’s available for purchase.

“She’d like this, don’t you think?” Stiles holds up a beautifully crafted vase.

“I’d think so?” Derek has a teardrop of glass with a beautiful pattern of color blown into it. “For my mom. We can give it to her for Christmas. Did you see the big balls? Well, glass orbs or whatever they call them.”

“No, show me.” Stiles walks with him to a display and immediately gravitates to a big ball of colors that almost look like the night sky has been captured in glass. “This is gorgeous. It’s like the stars and galaxies or something.”

“That’s the one I thought you’d like.” Derek rests his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “Can I buy it for our house? It’s got a stand we can buy, too. It reminds me of star gazing with you.”

Stiles tilts his head so he can kiss Derek. “Yes, definitely buy it. It’ll look awesome at the house, and you’re right. It brings back good memories of our first date.”

They check out, and add the carefully wrapped glass products to the stack of cheesy souvenirs from Tillamook. When they get back in the car, Derek looks at him. “What next?”

“All I’ve got left is a lighthouse, mostly because I’ve never been to one.” Stiles shrugs. “We don’t have to, though, if you’d rather get back to the room.”

“We’ll go to a lighthouse. It’s probably too late for them to be open but you can at least see one and walk the grounds.” Derek steals a slow kiss that promises more to come. “Then we’ll go back to the room and you can have your wicked way with me.”

Derek’s right. The lighthouse is closed by the time they get to one, but the view is nice, and Stiles gets to take pictures of Derek looking beautiful while gazing at the ocean so it’s still a win-win in his book. Fortunately, they aren’t too far from their B&B, so they get back to their room by seven. The owner has left a bath tub plug for them, so his plans are a go, only even better now than he knows Derek’s ready for that next step in the physical intimacy part of their relationship.

“I’m going to start the bubble bath,” Stiles says after they put all their purchases down on the floor. They could have left everything in the trunk of the Camaro, but Derek thinks it’s better to have them in the room, just in case. “Right after I take a piss.”

“Why don’t I start the bath while you pee?” Derek goes to the bath tub and puts the plug in before turning on the faucet. 

Stiles goes to the bathroom and does his business, washing his hands before going back into the room. “It’s all yours, Der.”

Derek walks past him, stopping for a teasing kiss before heading on inside. Stiles shrugs his shirt off, then he pulls his t-shirt over his head. Once he’s shirtless, he sits on the bed and takes off his shoes and socks. His jeans soon follow, getting thrown on the floor to pick up later. Wearing just his underwear, he walks over to the balcony and steps outside. It’s quiet out, though he can see a few people walking along the beach. The sound of the ocean is nice, but the sounds he’s going to hear will be even better, so he goes ahead and shuts the balcony doors, pulling the curtain closed.

“You forgot to add bubbles,” Derek says when he steps out of the bathroom. He’s naked, his dick lying soft against his thigh as he stands there. He seriously does take Stiles’ breath away. It’s ridiculous.

“My bad.” Stiles snaps out of it, walking to the tub and adding bubbles before the water gets much higher. Once the water is suitably bubble bathy enough, he stops the tap and pushes his underwear down. “I’ll get in first. I left enough room so the water shouldn’t overflow. Hopefully.”

“If it does, we’ll clean it up.” Derek waits until he’s seated before he climbs in. “You know, I should have got in first. I’m taller than you.”

“But I’m spoiling you tonight, so that means I’m in back.” Stiles lets Derek settle against his chest before he reaches around him and starts stroking his chest, fingers brushing through damp whorls of hair. “We’re going to relax in the bath, then you’re going to get on the bed for me and let me take you apart.”

“Yeah,” Derek murmurs, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles’ thigh, just a slow stroke of fingers against wet skin. “I’m glad we got away from Beacon Hills. I think we needed this weekend to ourselves. I feel like…things have changed between us. More defined? I don’t know. Better than they were, even if they were great before.”

“It’s been good to have all this time to really talk,” Stiles admits. “I mean, I talk a lot, but you don’t always talk as much, but you have this weekend. I feel like I know you so well, like it’s been years instead of weeks. I’ve felt it before, this connection, and I don’t mean the soulmate thing.”

“I know. We’ve talked about it,” Derek says, tilting his head so he can kiss Stiles’ jaw. Stiles lowers his head so he can kiss Derek’s mouth. It’s an explorative kiss, slow and sensual with teasing licks and a lot of tongue. That kiss becomes another and another until Derek rolls over so he’s facing Stiles, kneeling on the bottom of the tub so they can deepen the kisses. Stiles touches Derek as they kiss, stroking his wet skin, not leaving a single inch of bare skin untouched if it’s within reach.

“I want to blow you,” Stiles tells him, shifting so that he can move to his knees in the bubble filled water. “I want you to come in my mouth, then we’ll move this to the bed.”

Derek groans. “Fuck, okay. Let me stand up. Is that good?”

“Nah, just sit on the edge of the tub. It’s a good height.” Stiles waits until Derek is balanced on the edge of the tub, holding on to avoid slipping off. He spreads Derek’s legs and moves between them, getting a mouthful of bubbles when he first swoops in. He laughs as he spits bubbles out into the tub, wiping his tongue on a dry wash cloth hanging off the side of the tub. “Let’s try that again.”

“You’re such a dork,” Derek laughs softly. Stiles arches a brow before he leans in and licks the head of Derek’s dick. The sharp inhalation of breath is very rewarding, so he does it again. Since he wants to wreck Derek tonight, he takes his time. He licks and sucks, using his fingers to draw it out even more, waiting until Derek’s gripping his hair and actually whining low in his throat before Stiles takes his dick into his mouth.

Derek almost slips off the side of the tub when Stiles manages to get him all the way into his throat, swallowing around him as his nose rubs against his pubes. Then he pulls back to gulp a breath of air before doing it again. He alternates the deep throating with a lot of regular sucking and jerking with his hand, listening to the noises Derek’s unconsciously making and hoping the walls are thick in this place. If not, well, it _is_ the honeymoon suite, so whatever. When he feels Derek start rolling his hips up so he’s fucking Stiles’ face, he pulls back and starts jerking him more firmly. He’s close, his face flushed and eyes dazed, pre-come coating Stiles’ tongue as he licks the head. Stiles swallows when he comes, milking his dick until he’s spent and gasping at him to stop.

Stiles stands up then, leaning in to kiss him, sharing the taste of his come with him as he licks into Derek’s mouth. When he pulls back, he nuzzles his nose. “Let’s dry off and get to bed.”

“I don’t know if I can yet. My knees are still weak,” Derek murmurs, standing up anyway and getting out of the tub. Stiles pulls the plug so it can drain, and he lets Derek towel him dry, stealing a few kisses in between. When they walk to the bed, Derek looks at him. “How do you want me?”

“On your belly. Legs spread. Ass up.” Stiles gets the bottle of lube out of his bag. “Do you want me to use a condom? I know wolves can’t carry STIs or anything, but I’m all for doing whatever makes you feel better.”

“No condom. I want to feel you inside me. Your cock and your come.” Derek’s ears are red as he crawls onto the bed, which isn’t nearly as big as their king at home. Still, it’s comfy, so it’ll be fine for this.

“No condom then.” Stiles takes the lube and grabs a dry wash cloth, since they’ll need it for clean up later and he knows he’s going to be too lazy to want to get up to get one then. Tossing those on the bed, he crawls up behind Derek, between his spread legs. “If I do anything you don’t like, tell me.”

“I don’t think that’s likely to happen, but I’ll tell you to stop if it does.” Derek pushes his ass up as if he’s presenting himself, and Stiles licks his lips. “I, uh, can’t talk, like you do, while you’re doing that.”

“It’s okay. I’d rather hear your noises than words anyway.” Stiles moves around so that he’s lying on his stomach, Derek’s gorgeous ass right there in front of him. He touches the cheeks, squeezing and stroking, just letting Derek get comfortable because they haven’t done this yet. Not with Derek receiving. Once he can feel Derek relax, he spreads his cheeks open so he can look at his hole. He drags his finger over the pucker, watching it clench and feeling his ass cheeks tense beneath his hands.

“Sorry. I’m relaxed. Just didn’t expect the finger yet.” Derek does relax again, and he doesn’t tighten up when Stiles strokes his hole again. Stiles just teases him with soft touches for a while, leaning down to place kisses on his ass cheeks. Slowly moving his mouth towards his hole. When his tongue first touches Derek, he hears a low keen and Derek pushes back against his face. He licks again, using the flat of his tongue as he drags it from top to bottom then back down again.

Derek’s noises guide him. When he hears the sharp intakes of breath or the whines, he knows it’s good. When he hears the soft growl, he knows it’s even better. He licks his hole until it’s dripping saliva, then he presses his tongue inside. Derek clenches around his tongue, but he soon opens up for him. Stiles fucks him with his tongue, nose rubbing against his crack, fingers gripping the firm cheeks, soft hair rubbing against his skin as he dives in and feasts on Derek.

It’s been too long since he’s done this, and he’s never done to it to Derek. Derek who is writhing beneath him, almost begging already, making more noise than he has during any of their other sexy times. Stiles is hard, almost aching, and he’s rolling his hips to rut against the bed as he keeps tonguing Derek’s hole. Finally, he starts using his fingers. One first, expecting Derek to tense, letting him calm down while Stiles whispers praise to him, telling him how good he is and how great he tastes and how amazing he is because it’s all true. He slowly begins to fuck him with one finger, but he knows he’ll need three, at least, to prepare for him how thick Stiles’ dick is.

It takes time, but Stiles is patient when it really matters, and Derek’s worth taking as long as he needs. When Derek’s fucking back against three fingers, Stiles twists his wrist, working them in deep, loosening him up, adding a fourth and listening to Derek whine as he’s filled so full. “Are you ready, Derek? Ready for me to fuck you?”

“God, yes. Please. Stop teasing me, asshole,” Derek manages to get out in between gasps and moans.

Stiles grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some into his hands. He rubs it over his dick then works some into Derek’s ass. His fingers are slick with lube as he grabs Derek’s hips and pulls him over. “Not on your knees. Want you to see me. To see my face. To know it’s me,” he says, jerking his dick as Derek rolls over and looks at him.

“I know it’s you,” he whispers, leaning up to kiss Stiles. Stiles moans into the kiss, following Derek back down to the bed as he reaches between them, gripping his dick and moving it towards Derek’s ass. Derek wraps his legs around Stiles’ thighs, feet rubbing against his ass as Stiles begins to slowly penetrate him. The head of his dick finally pushes in, and they both make noises that should probably embarrass them but who cares right now. Not Stiles. Not when Derek’s kissing him and his ass is so fucking tight and hot and it’s taking all his willpower not to just thrust completely inside so he’s buried in it.

After moving in and out, slowly getting more and more of his dick inside, he’s finally fully seated. His balls are against Derek’s skin, his dick buried deep. He gives Derek time to adjust, knowing he needs it, and he only starts moving again when Derek stops kissing him to curse at him for not moving. Stiles pulls out then slams forward, trying that rhythm out, seeing how Derek likes it, how it feels. Then he goes slower, softer, in then out, not as rough, just as deep. They find a combination that’s a rhythm all their own. Derek is rolling his hips and pushing down for more, meeting every thrust Stiles makes.

It feels so good that Stiles has to pull out and just grip his own dick tight so he doesn’t end this before it even really begins. It’s rough, not coming when he wants to, but this isn’t about him. For the first time in, well, maybe ever, sex isn’t just about getting off and being done. It’s new and interesting and he kind of likes it. A lot. Especially when Derek looks up at him, his face flushed and sweaty, eyes even more dazed than before, almost glittering they’re so bright, lips swollen, looking so beautifully wrecked that it almost makes Stiles come just looking at him.

That’s when he knows it’s time to really get to business. Derek’s ready. His dick is hard again, smearing pre-come between their sweaty skin, and he’s so close. Stiles shifts his angle until he hears that little gasp every time he thrusts in, knowing he’s hitting Derek’s sweet spot. He fucks him harder, deeper, moving his hips fast as he feels his orgasm approaching quickly, so ready to finally get released. He feels it before it hits, fucking in deep and grunting as his body tenses then shudders. His dick is clenched in tight heat by Derek, who is arching up and coming without anyone even touching his dick. Stiles hasn’t ever seen that outside of porn, and that’s edited as fuck.

“God, you’re so fucking amazing,” he whispers, his voice sex husky and slightly awed as he kisses Derek thoroughly, licking into his mouth as Derek grips his back and scratches him as he keeps moving in and out until Derek’s ass has milked all the come out of his dick.

When they finally pull apart, Derek looks at him and smiles. “So are you,” he murmurs, gripping Stiles’ hair and pulling him down for another kiss. Stiles should probably pull his dick out of Derek’s ass. They should probably get the rag and wipe off. They should clean up before they fall asleep sweat slick with come drying between them. They should probably do a lot of things.

What they _do_ is kiss and touch each other as the sweat begins to dry and the minutes slip past.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Comments & Kudos are wonderful so please consider leaving them if you're enjoying the series! They're always very inspiring!


End file.
